


Stay With Me

by Kisleth



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song prompt, song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVf2EeTMNJo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

He couldn’t believe this. His blue eyes were wide, so wide. They looked passed him, up into the sky. “Hurts,” the boy wheezed, but he kept his hands firmly on his stomach. It was warm, so warm and wet, just like his cheeks. He nodded absently, his red hair brushing his cheeks.

“I know, I know Roxy.” Axel bit his bottom lip to keep himself from outright sobbing. “The ambulance is coming.” He swallowed a lump in his throat. “Roxy, stay with me, okay?” The last few minutes repeated behind his eyes every time he blinked. Kissing and laughing ceased when a man, screaming about the abnormality of homosexuals, advanced on them with a gun. They had tried to talk him down, but it was no use. The tall redhead had lunged for the gun, but the bullet fired.

It had grazed Axel’s side and firmly embedded itself in Roxas’ stomach. “R-Rox, please. Please don’t go.” He hiccuped and pressed harder, his hoodie balled in his fists to try to stop the bleeding. “I...I need you. Please stay with me.” He was hurt, so badly hurt from some other person’s hate. Life just wasn’t fair.

He watched in horror as Roxas’ eyes started to fade from the brilliant blue. “No, Rox! Stay with me. Don’t go. C’mon, you belong here. On this world, with me.” He swore as a red and sticky hand reached up slowly and brushed over his cheek.

“I’ll see you again, Ax, don’t worry.” He smiled as serenely as any dying person could. “In the next life.” He shivered, “So cold...”

“I’ll keep you warm, Rox.” Axel moved closer and leaned down, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “See? I’m always a fucking furnace, I can keep you warm.” He watched the tears fall onto Roxas’ pale cheeks. “C’mon, Rox--” His voice cracked.

“Please...” Roxas slipped his fingers into Axel’s thick spikes to anchor his hand there so he wouldn’t let go. “Please don’t cry, love.” Axel could only think that it was too late to say that. “I know we’ll meet again in the next life...”

Axel gasped as the strains of a siren met his ears. “They’re coming, Rox. Stay with me. The ambulance is almost here.” Axel looked away for just a second to watch the ambulance pull closer, when he looked back Roxas was gone.


End file.
